


Stay Over

by pompomshoes



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomshoes/pseuds/pompomshoes
Summary: "It's late, Sho-chan. You seem tired."





	Stay Over

"Stay over."

Sho is halfway to the front door when Satoshi says it. He stops right on his tracks and turns around, eyes wide in surprise.

"It's late, Sho-chan. You seem tired. That's not good for driving!"

It's the first time Satoshi asks Sho to stay. Every other night, he simply says good night and tells Sho they'll meet tomorrow—which in Satoshi's language almost always means "in a couple of weeks, when I remember I promised to meet you again soon."

But he's actually said it now. It's not one of those fantasies Sho has while he's alone in his bed and he can't sleep.

"W-We can share the bed… only if you don't think that's too weird, of course!" Satoshi laughs nervously, fidgeting as he lingers near to the couch. It's obvious that it took a lot of courage for him to say that, and that's a great sign.

Perhaps Sho's feelings aren't one-sided after all.

A smile creeps across Sho's face as the thought crosses his mind. Could that be true? Should he allow himself to dream?

"S-So? Will you stay?"

Sho bites his lip and nods. "Sure."

When Satoshi beams at him in response, Sho's heart skips a beat.


End file.
